


A Precipice

by esthropp



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esthropp/pseuds/esthropp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry. I'm kind of lame and you're really good looking and it's making me nervous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Precipice

**A Precipice**

_From your lips, a precipice, I hang on every word._

The first time Arizona Robbins met Amelia Shepherd, she was in the library studying for her upcoming Cell Biology exam. She had been in there for three hours going over her notes and taking new ones, rereading the slides from class and flipping through the work packets from her discussion section. It was Saturday afternoon and if she left now, she'd have enough time to take a long nap, shower and get ready for tonight. It was her friend Erin's twenty first birthday and although Arizona herself wasn't twenty one yet, she was invited to participate in the early adventures of the night.

She was actually pretty excited about it because she hadn't been able to go out with her friends in weeks due to the fact that she had three exams congested into two weeks. That meant most of her time outside of class went into studying to be adequately prepared for all three tests. Now she was more than ready to take a much needed break to relax and have a good time with her friends. Especially when she knew Carly was going to be there. The two of them had been flirting with each other and sending rather suggestive texts for about a month now, and Arizona usually wasn't hesitant about making the first move, but there was something strangely exciting about a flirtationship.

With that thought in mind, Arizona dug her phone out of her pocket to see that she had three new messages: one from Erin and two from Carly. She quickly responded to Erin's text and was about to respond to Carly's when someone sat down at her table in the chair adjacent to hers.

She spoke without looking up from her phone. "If you need this table, I'm just about to leave."

"Actually," the sound of the speaker's lower, even, raspy voice caused her to look up into a pair of shining blue eyes that were a few shades darker than her own. "I was hoping to catch you before you left."

"Um…" Arizona sat up straighter, staring at the dark haired stranger as a slow smile began to spread across her lips. "Do I‒ do I know you?"

The stranger grinned, the expression taking on a slightly devious tone. "Not yet. I'm Amelia. Shepherd."

"Arizona Robbins," the blonde greeted back, sticking her hand out for a handshake. "Do we have a class together or something?" This girl looked kind of familiar now that she thought about it.

"Or something," Amelia chuckled, grasping onto her hand. _Soft hands, but strong._ "You're an LA in my biochem class and we live on the same floor."

Amelia watched as azure eyes widened and sparkled with recognition at her words. _Amazing._ "Oh! I think I've seen you. You're Pia's roommate, aren't you? Sophomore, right?"

"Correct on both accounts," the smirking young woman confirmed.

"Did you, ah, did you wanna ask me something about class?" Arizona inquired eagerly, twisting around to rifle through her backpack.

"No, no, nothing about class," Amelia was quick to assure her. "I just, uh… I wanted to talk to you?" She released a nervous puff of laughter, feeling a trickle of awkward wash away her previous confidence. "That's not weird, is it?"

Arizona turned back around and tilted her head, allowing her gaze to scrutinize the now blushing underclassman. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in an effort to suppress her growing smile as she was feeling oddly charmed at the moment. "Talk to me about what, Amelia?"

The girl in question, who had looked away in the face of her nerves, snapped her stare back to Arizona at the sound her name. The blonde's voice had a bouncy, musical quality to it that made Amelia's stomach clench. "Uh, you know, just stuff. Like, over coffee or lunch or something. If that's cool with you. Maybe." _Stop talking, Shepherd._

"Like a date?" Arizona questioned, voice soft. She could tell the other girl was nervous and she had to admit, it was pretty adorable. She knew what she looked like; she was hot and she had been told that it could be a little intimidating at first, so she found herself wanting to put Amelia at ease.

"Eh‒yeah, I mean‒I was, yeah," the younger of the two stuttered out before laughing at herself. God, she was so embarrassing sometimes. "I'm sorry. I'm kind of lame and you're really good looking and it's making me nervous."

Arizona couldn't stop her giggles if she wanted to. Amelia Shepherd was just so _cute_. "Um…" Her grin was beaming as she blushed. She got asked out a fair amount, but there was something about this girl that she found… enchanting. Dipping her head to catch Amelia's gaze once again, she asked, "are you always so smooth with women?"

Flashing a strained smile, Amelia flushed fantastically. "Ah, no. No. Just you. And could you put those dimples away? They're going to kill me."

And so of course pink lips stretched into an even wider, giddier smile if that was even possible. Her dimples were popping and her eyes were twinkling, and she felt lighter than she had in a while. She hadn't heard from Tim in a couple of weeks and that weighed on her in addition to her school work, and it usually took a lot to lighten that burden. Apparently though, a few stuttering sentences from Amelia Shepherd was all it took.

"I'd, uh…" She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and softened her smile. "I'd love to have coffee or lunch or something."

"Really?" Amelia's heart began to beat noticeably faster. She honestly hadn't thought Arizona would say yes. Fearing she might have heard wrong, she clarified. "You'd… you wanna go out with me? Like, on a date?"

"Yes, Amelia," she giggled, gently teasing. "I would like to go out with you. On a date." She unlocked her phone, handed it over, and promptly received a blank stare. "Put your number in my phone, Shepherd."

 _Duh._ Resisting the urge to roll her eyes are herself for fear that they might actually roll out of her head from the exertion, she tapped her contact information into Arizona's phone and sent a text to her own phone before giving it back. "Now I've got yours."

"Awesome," Arizona beamed, completely unable to help herself.

"There you go with those dimples again," Amelia quipped, shaking her head. Arizona was just too adorable for her own good and it would be Amelia's undoing, she was sure of it.

Feeling heat creep up her neck, Arizona ducked her head. She knew just how powerful her dimples could be and hearing how much they effected the other girl sent a little thrill down her spine. She wondered what other things she could do to provoke a reaction from Amelia. "I would apologize, but I'm really not sorry," she confessed.

"Yeah, I figured," the brunette laughed, feeling impossibly elated. She had a date with Arizona Robbins.

Wait.

She had a date with _Arizona Robbins._

Holy shit.

She had a _date_ with Arizona Robbins.

Whoa.

"So, um, I've actually gotta run, but text me," Arizona quickly gathered her belongings because no matter how cute Amelia was, she _really, really_ wanted to take a nap before tonight. "Or actually, call me."

"You don't like to text?" Amelia guessed, stamping down her disappointment when Arizona stood up to leave.

"No, that's not it," Arizona let out a wry chuckle. "I just… really like the sound of your voice if that's not weird to say."

"N‒no, no. That's not weird. That's, um, that's great actually." _She likes the sound of my voice. Oh, my god._ "Super, even." _Super? Rein it in, Shepherd._

"Super," Arizona repeated, laughing as she walked away. Amelia Shepherd really was something else.

Super cute though.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Leave a review, please. 
> 
> ~Elphaba C. Snow Thropp


End file.
